


In Another Life

by clexa_should_live_on_forever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry - Freeform, may add more tags as it continues, my first larry fic, please go easy on me, so very larry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexa_should_live_on_forever/pseuds/clexa_should_live_on_forever
Summary: Louis is a tired school teacher and he goes to a bar and he meets a man named Louis. They became closer as time passes and Louis is torn between falling for him or remaining 'true' to his old childhood friend Edward. Harry, on the other hand, had already fallen for a tired lanky boy named Lou all those years ago.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> My first Larry fic, please go easy on me guys. I'm on Twitter as @HandLruinme, let's be friends there!

“Another one for the road please.”

His hand gripped the empty glass tightly, as a new one slid from the other end of the bar to him.

“Forever so polite, even when you’re drunk huh?” The bartender smiled down cheekily at him. He has a nice grin, straight pearly whites gleaming in the dim yellow light. Maybe he could take him home. Would he be into that?

“You don’t know me,” Louis grumbled. None of them do.

“You’re absolutely right,” the bartender said, tossing a bottle of liquor behind his back, catching it swiftly and pouring another shot for him, even though Louis didn’t ask for it.

“On the house,” he winked cheekily before swaggering off to attend to another scruffy young lad sitting at the other end of the bar.

Louis downed the shot, feeling the burn of alcohol flow down his throat. It was getting better, the feeling of getting drunk. He was getting more used to it now, hopefully the hangover will not hit as hard as before.

He glanced at the lad, now chuckling along with the bartender as he poured him drinks. Shot after shot, he took it like a champ. Louis was mildly impressed; not everyone could handle hard alcohol like he could.

Well, he will feel the burn later, he mused.

The lad was dressed in a torn coat, with patches of different colours adorning it. Louis couldn’t help but chuckle as an image of the lad sewing his own coat appeared in his mind. He couldn’t imagine anyone, especially a lad, mending their clothes by themselves. It had just seemed funny to him then, to his drunk mind.

He wished he hadn’t made a single sound.

The lad swiveled around to stare at him, almost as if he had superhuman hearing. Well, to be fair, Louis was the only one sitting at the bar with him. However, the mere feat of distinguishing his chuckle in a loud and noisy bar, on a Friday night no less, was commendable.

Louis felt the tips of his ears burn and looked away from the lad’s gleaming green eyes. He had seen those eyes before somewhere, but he couldn’t really remember where. The memory itself was blurry, so Louis shook his head, trying to clear his foggy mind.

It didn’t matter that the eyes looked familiar; right now he should be focused on how to get home in the drunken state that he was in. Louis pushed himself up and away from the bar, trying to make his way to the exit located miles away from him.

Before he could take a step, his right foot slipped, and he found himself crashing on the wooden flooring and his vision going dark.

~*~

“Aurruu uu awwiightt?”

What?

Louis blinked his eyes, a blurry figure stood over him, muttering something that he couldn’t hear.

“Are you alright?” The voice slowly became clearer.

Louis tried to answer, but his mouth felt like the Sahara Desert. He weakly mimicked the motion of drinking water and the figure immediately left his vision. It returned a few seconds later with a full cup of water and Louis accepted it gratefully.

He slowly sat up, with the figure’s help and slowly sipped at the cool water, feeling every drop slide down his throat and couldn’t help but moan a little at the cool and pleasurable feeling.

The figure cleared its throat and Louis opened his eyes fully to gaze at it. Or rather, it was a he. The lad from the previous night was here with him and sitting on the bed. With him in it.

What a precarious position for Louis to be in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it, it is kinda short and I apologise for that. I just wanted to get it up for my friends on Twitter to read it. 
> 
> If you missed the front notes, I'm on Twitter as @HandLruinme. Let's be friends there!


End file.
